


Hurts Like Hell

by Jackmour



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Alefestion, Ancient History, Angst and Feels, Drama & Romance, Heaven & Hell, How its hurts, M/M, Macedonia (Country), References to the ancient world, Reflection, platonic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackmour/pseuds/Jackmour
Summary: O que diria Heféstion se do submundo ele pudesse dizer algo a Alexandre?





	Hurts Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Г Fanfic atribuída ao filme de Oliver Stone, Alexander (2004), e aos verdadeiros "Alexandres".
> 
> Г Também dedicada ao livro "O Banquete" (380 a.C) do filósofo grego Platão.
> 
> Música: Hurts Like Hell - Fleurie.

Foi a Alexandre que os Deuses honraram e para a ilha dos bem-aventurados o mandaram. A mim posso dizer que tive destino menos heroico, menos nobre, o melhor que se pode dizer é que ainda conservo a sanidade. Mas talvez fosse este parte do meu castigo; ter a consciência da minha culpa. Conservando cada amável e triste lembrança, as quais resistiam em não querer me abandonar, enquanto tu, Alexandre, o que fizera de mim diante o jovem persa Bagoas?

Às vezes brinco com a veracidade da recordação que tenho das margens do rio Aqueronte, por onde naveguei junto ao barqueiro esquálido, no momento em que me vi abandonado à minha própria sorte. O olhar consternado, indiferente à morbidez das correntes do flume a perder-se pelos domínios de Hades, de onde logo avistei os portões do submundo guardados primorosamente pelo monstruoso cão Cérbero, o demônio do poço, com suas múltiplas cabeças e seu instinto indômito de aprisionar almas sob sua pata gigantesca. Eu estranhamente podia senti-la esmagando-me contra o solo.

Se Narciso tivesse somente aqui se visto, jamais teria sido enfeitiçado pela própria miragem, pelo contrário. Temo, porém, que contraísse destino ainda mais cruel, como é a gosto dos Deuses. O rio de ondas inquietas, porém arrefecidas, poderia ser comparado ao sangue escorrendo de alguma veia imortal deslacerada, que jamais findava seu fluxo ou cicatrizava totalmente.

Nossos bravos homens da cavalaria não me reconheceriam o corpo magro despido da polida e invejável armadura presenteada a mim outrora, restava-me no lugar apenas alguns trapos rasgados, velhos e sujos. Os pés descalços cobertos de cinzas assim como o topo de minha cabeça. Andando à cá já não me rompiam as feridas da planta dos pés, estas adquiridas anteriormente contra a mesma terra desbotada a qual piso constantemente; onde ciprestes e outras árvores de folhagem sombria teimam em residir. Tão vivas quanto aqueles aprisionados às margens do Cócito, quando no mundo dos vivos foram privados de sepultura, condenados a errar durante o século antes de conhecerem a sua sorte definitiva.

No fundo ainda conservo a quase sucumbida esperança de que algum Deus, ao observar-me ao longo dos tempos, apieda-se de mim. Seria grato se tão-somente estas palavras chegassem a você, bem querido e amado Alexandre. O que os Deuses têm a ti cobrar? Existirá homem de mesma grandeza? Fará e mudará o mundo dos vivos da mesma maneira?

Não sei dizer se ainda sou capaz de sentir como antes, com a mesma profundidade com que nos entregávamos um ao outro em nossas ardorosas discussões, nossas arriscadas incursões, nossas palavras particulares trocadas à parte do rei e do súdito. Quando que hoje, vivo apenas pela força com que me agarro às lembranças, guardando com especial apreço a única coisa que levo de ti. A doce memória que pouco a pouco mais parece-me uma brincadeira sádica de algum deus do que um consolo.

Sou somente um falecido telespectador de seu caráter inconvencional. Você, um aspirante a filósofo tanto quanto o próprio Aristóteles que o era sabiamente, em outros tempos o velho riria de bom-humor do que digo e colocaria-se pensativo. Talvez porque ele saberia prontamente que estou certo. Quantas vezes tu, Alexandre, desafiou a existência dos deuses mais poderosos do Olimpo? O que a ti era impossível? Se você mesmo determinara seu próprio destino por águas desconhecidas, ignorando que a isto determina as Moiras. Um garoto impetuoso enquanto crescíamos, embora um tanto receoso de uma só palavra que sua mãe, Olímpia de Epiro, dissesse a seu respeito e principalmente para ti. Que poder ela tinha! E ainda assim considerou-me mais do que a ela.

Recordo-me bem de Bucéfalo, vem-me juntamente à memória a imagem daquela criança de olhos coloridos que domou aquele animal selvagem, que encontrava-se temeroso das sombras sob ambos dado ao imparável carro de Apolo cortando vagarosamente o céu azul. Se não o conhecesse repreenderia sua aparente imprudência, mas já o repreendi alguma vez? Certamente, mas não consigo recordar-me de algo assim agora. Não que não houvesse motivos, o homem que se desenvolvia à minha frente, ao longo dos anos, perdia seus valiosos princípios de menino. Tornava-se mundano, um homem cativado pelo estrangeirismo, pelas coisas exóticas e a certos exageros como um bárbaro qualquer e, contudo, sempre a dizer-se envergonhado das mesmas ditas características refletidas primeiramente em seu pai. O que diria o rei, teu pai, Filipe II da Macedônia?

Gostaria de contar-lhe um pouco sobre aqui, não é tão pavoroso quanto nos contam as histórias, há certa beleza, mesma que melancólica. Um aspecto noturno, uma longa e infindável noite, a lua cheia e alta própria às pessoas tristes e amantes incorrespondidos. Sempre exibindo sua luminosidade de aspecto gélido entre as nuvens ralas e impotentes que ofuscavam as raras estrelas. Que semelhantes a bolas de fogo rasgavam o céu ligeiramente rubro e despencavam para além dos penhascos do Tártaro, cada vez mais frequentes como se tivessem em uma espécie de contagem regressiva, unindo-se a ele. Uma após outra sem cessar ou tardar. Os dias, menores, seguiam sob eclipse na maioria das vezes, e agradeceríamos a Hades por isto. O brilho do Sol nunca nos foi de tamanho tormento. A única iluminação nestes momentos provinha do Flegeton, o lago de fogo, não há unanimidade ao descrevê-lo; cada qual o ver à sua maneira.

Ah!, como por inúmeras vezes desejei que teu perjúrio em me divinizar no túmulo de algo tivesse valido, a morte me seria de maior oportuno.

Mas não se culpe.

Não é como se eu fosse um prisioneiro, não há correntes presas aos nossos pulsos e grilhões a nossos tornozelos ou amarras de couro em nosso pescoço, tampouco muros altos nos fazendo refém, mas ainda existem as delimitações. Lá fora a escuridão é densa e silenciosa, um vácuo indelimitado de uma plenitude milenar, uma imensidão morta carente da mais infíma existência, entretanto quando ela e a vida se esbarram a última é sempre morta brutalmente. Expandindo-se tão rapidamente que devora tudo a seu caminho. Tão horrenda quanto convidativa.

Creio que não conto com muito tempo, logo serei parte deste lugar; sustentando suas vigas e da mesma forma alimentando as chamas do Flegeton. Será que minha morte tenha tido algum valor tal como a de Patróclo? Ao menos para as tribos israelitas esta se fazia necessária. Oh, quem és tu Alexandre?, cujos feitos há muitos anos antes de teu nascimento já era recitada em poesia aos judeus.

Será que nem este Deus apieda-se de mim? Dai-me a cabo definitivo. Existir entre a vida e a morte não é algo que desejo para o meu pior inimigo. No entanto, que divindade me concederia o perdão ante a guerra pelo simples amor ao homem mortal, Cratera diferentemente de mim dedicara ao Rei e sua honra, ademais a matança e rivalidades que dela sempre gerou, nem o adultério de Afrodite com Ares fora perdoado, que dirá de uma junção ainda mais perturbadora do que perpetrei? Óh, que sentimento tenebroso. Nem o próprio Hades fora poupado, submetendo Persefóne a este seu sentimento egoísta.

Cito-os com empatia a ambos os Deuses; Urânio, o Celeste ou Pandêmia, a Popular que amor a ti dediquei? Noites à dentro sem cessar, mesmo ao nascer do Sol.

Enquanto tu guerreara por motivos mais nobres que os meus. Eu lutava em nome de um único homem ao passo que você atribuía à glória e ao mundo existente. O que viras em mim, afinal, Alexandre? Um mero filho de aristocratas entre tantos outros. Homens mais sábios e garotos mais belos tinhas ao seu alcance, mas será que o rico busca ser rico ou o sadio por ser sadio? Por outro lado procuramos pelo o que nos falta. E a esses dois, nem a sabedoria tampouco a beleza, a ti carecia. O que teu ímpeto espírito ansiava em mim encontrar que a ti fazia-se ausente?

Conhecia-lhe tão bem o corpo; cada dolorosa cicatriz, cada sinal de nascença, todavia, será que conheci sua alma verdadeiramente? Esse bem-querer ardoroso feriu-lhe alguma vez a religiosidade pela temperança?

Parece-me tantas eras. Sinto-me tão cansado quanto dolorosamente longe de casa, nem mesmo nossa estadia na Babilônia foi-me de tamanha nostalgia. Quiçá junto a imensidão negra eu encontre minha paz, afinal nunca houve amarras, somente o sentimento tolo da espera do porvir, apenas...

Apenas prometa-me jamais debruçar-se diante das águas de doce murmúrio do rio Lete, a promessa de outra oportunidade entre os vivos pela sua glória, de nada lhe valerá.

Diante o Estige como seria eu desonesto se não confessasse uma última vez o quanto ainda o amo, Alexandre.

**Author's Note:**

> * Hurts like Hell: Dói como o Inferno.  
> ___
> 
> Mentor e aprendiz nos mostram o que é o amor urano, o amor entre homens. De um lado Sócrates, abertamente apreciador deste tipo de amor pelo âmbito sexual. A 'consumação' (o sexo anal) seria a maior fonte de inspiração, segundo o mesmo.
> 
> Enquanto que Platão, sinônimo do amor platônico, isto é, o amor de Platão, nutria uma profunda afeição por Sócrates se restringindo ao afetivo e o erótico (sem consumação); um amor "casto", segundo a percepção da época.
> 
> Originalmente postada:  
> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/hurts-like-hell-10283473
> 
> Hurts Like Hell - 2017 - Jackmour ©


End file.
